1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin operated devices, and more particularly to a coin operated trigger switch for use in prepay type telephone paystations.
2. Background Art
The present invention is suitable for use in prepay type telephone paystations similar to those in current use and particularly for use in such telephone paystations as the type 120B and 2200 telephones currently manufactured by Palco Telecom Inc. In such units, in response to the deposit of coins of the appropriate amount, a signal is transmitted to the telephone central office to indicate the users desire to place a telephone call from the associated telephone paystation. The signal is also utilized for establishing an energizing circuit for an associated coin relay. After the telephone central office senses the request for placement of the call, battery from the central office may be applied to the line to energize the relay whose armature serves to release coins that have been trapped in an associated coin trap after passing past the trigger. At the telephone central office, application of voltage of one polarity will cause the coins to be collected or application of an opposite polarity will cause the coins to be returned via a refund chute if such refund is appropriate. Operation of the relay also serves to restore the coin trigger circuitry to normal.
Many different types of coin trigger devices have been employed for use in telephone paystations or in other coin collecting machines. Such triggers find their usage between a coin acceptor/rejector, which determines whether the coins are valid or not, and the associated coin hopper/relay. Such coin trigger devices employ various methods of identifying and counting coins. The device of the present invention is intended to replace the traditional coin chutes as utilized in pay telephones although it may be modified for use in other applications.
Prior art coin chutes included coin operated trigger cams and spring contact in an assembly consisting of three channels. The three channels being associated with the deposit of nickels, dimes and quarters. In the prior art devices, the trigger cam in each channel of the prior art trigger arrangements operated a spring contact assembly for each coin deposited. The trigger cam also operated a switch mounted on the coin hopper relay assembly.